V-Day
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Lucas wants to spend Valentine's Day with his love. Bad summary. Contains yaoi and sexual scenes. Clingyshipping (Lucas x Barry).


Author's note: Sniffles here, for the first time in a while. Classes have kept me busy. Anyways, I decided to write a fic as a present for my boyfriend for this Valentine's Day. Which Valentine's Day, by the way, is also me and my boyfriend's fourth anniversary.

ooooooo

A quiet bedroom, early in the morning. Two boys lay next to each other in a bed, a black haired one and a blond one. The blonde lay with his arms wrapped around the black haired boy and nuzzled into the latter's shoulder. An alarm rang, breaking the silence. The black haired boy groaned and slowly untangled himself from the blonde to turn the racket off.

_And I was just finally comfortable_, the boy thought sleepily.

He got up out of the bed, stretching and working out the kinks in his body as he did so. When he was finally up all the way he started heading out of the room. The black haired boy paused suddenly, then went back to the bed. He leaned down and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

_I'll just let Barry sleep for a little longer, _thought the dark haired boy.

He headed down stairs, careful to keep the noise down so he didn't wake his sleeping boyfriend. A woman was in the kitchen fixing herself something to eat.

"Good morning Lucas," the woman said when she saw the black haired boy.

"Morning mom," Lucas answered back with a sleepy smile.

"Want something? I'll make you breakfast if you want."

Lucas cocked his head in thought.

"No," the boy answered. "I want to make something, to surprise Barry."

"Oh, that's right," Lucas' mom said with a smile. "Today's Valentine's Day. That sounds like a sweet present."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'll just be out of the way then," his mom said, moving towards the dining room. "Try to not too much of a mess."

"OK mom."

Lucas walked straight towards the fridge. A peek inside revealed that there wasn't much inside. A jar of jam, which Lucas instantly grabbed, and a package of breakfast sausage. The black haired boy hesitated a bit, then grabbed the package. Lucas shut the door then opened the freezer. He shivered a bit as the cold air rushed past his face. A search of the freezer discovered a box of toaster waffles. Lucas grinned slightly; Barry liked waffles. His hands full now, the black haired boy pushed the freezer door shut with his shoulder.

As he worked Lucas hummed a song, a tune he often heard over the Pokémon Center speakers. He popped a few waffles into one side of the toaster and some bread, from a bread box, into the other. As that toasted the black haired boy pulled out a pan and set about cooking the sausage.

After Lucas set the sausage to frying he heard the toaster pop. The toast side was done. He popped the toast onto a plate and pulled out two knives, a butter knife and a sharp one, from a drawer. The brunette carefully cut out a heart from a slice of toast. Satisfied, Lucas did the same to the other piece. When he was done with that he spread jam onto both pieces and put those back onto the plate. The waffles had popped by that time, so Lucas put them onto the plate with the toast.

The sound of footsteps and a dragging chair broke Lucas' cooking concentration. He turned around to see Barry with a chair positioned so he could sleepily watch what Lucas was doing.

"Morning babe," Lucas said with a smile.

"Morning Lucas," Barry said back sleepily.

"Do you want coffee?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Lucas went to the coffee maker to discover that there was already coffee made, and that it was still hot.

_Thank you mom, _Lucas thought happily.

He quickly poured some into a mug and passed it to Barry. The blonde took a sip and sighed contentedly.

"You awake now?" Lucas asked with a grin.

"A little bit," Barry answered back, smiling as well.

Barry gave an inquisitive sniff.

"What'cha making?" The blonde asked.

"You'll see when I'm done," was all that Lucas said.

The sausage was pretty much done so Lucas turned the pan off. The black haired boy forked the sausages and put several of them on the plate with the toast and waffles. The others he out on a plate for himself.

"Here you go," Lucas said, placing the plate on the kitchen table.

Barry dragged his chair back to the table and sat down.

"Wow Lucas, it looks great!" The blonde said with a big, toothy grin.

Lucas just smiled and sat down next to Barry.

"These hearts are cute," Barry pointed out as he ate.

"Thanks, I saw the idea in one of my mom's magazines."

"Why were you reading your _mom's _magazines?"

Barry stuck his tongue out at Lucas after that.

"Oh shush. I was bored OK?" Lucas said with a laugh.

"Whatever you say babe~ You want a piece?"

The blonde offered his hand out holding some toast.

"No thanks," Lucas answered. "I'm fine with just this sausage."

"Suit yourself," Barry said with a shrug.

In a few bites Barry was finished with everything. Lucas was impressed; his blonde boyfriend was probably the only guy who could accomplish that feat.

"That was really good," Barry said with a contented sigh.

"Thanks," Lucas said. "Glad you liked it."

"I can think of only one thing that'll make it complete."

The blonde gave a sly glance towards his boyfriend's crotch. Lucas blushed and crossed his legs quickly.

"Later. My mom's still home."

"Fine," Barry pouted.

Lucas smiled at that.

"You're pretty cute when you pout."

This time Barry blushed, but Lucas could see a slight smile on the blonde's lips. The black haired boy leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead.

"Come on and get dressed," Lucas said. "I want to spend today in Jubilife."

"M'kay then."

Lucas trudged upstairs, followed closely by the blonde. As they changed, Lucas couldn't help but sneak glances at the fair haired boy with his shirt off. It was a guilty pleasure of his.

Barry handed Lucas his cap and his back pack, which had been on the bedpost. The black haired boy took it and placed it on his head and his back.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now let's go. I'm going down the fun way."

"Fun way?"

"You'll see."

With that Barry walked towards the window and opened it. Before Lucas could react the blonde went out and onto the roof. Lucas ran to the window and watched as Barry wobbled down the downward slanted surface. His boyfriend sat down on the edge, then slid off and onto the ground. A muffled thump could be heard.

"Are you OK?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"That was awesome! You try!" Barry said in response.

"No, I'd rather not risk breaking my neck going down the stupid way."

"Pfff, whatever. Scaredy-cat~"

"Fine."

Lucas slowly edged out onto the roof. The slant made it awkward to walk on, and it took some effort to not twist an ankle. Once to the edge, the black haired boy sat down at the edge like Barry had done. Even from here it looked like an awfully far way down.

"Hurry up!" Barry shouted up. "I'll try and catch you."

With a nervous gulp and a closing of his eyes, Lucas slid off the roof. Barry tried to grab him, but collapsed under the black haired boy's weight.

"Man you're heavy," Barry said from underneath Lucas.

"Sorry," Lucas apologized.

"Meh, it's not too bad. I'm close to you… just a bit too close," laughed Barry.

Lucas laughed as well and got off of him. His hand dug through his pockets and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Go, Staravia!" The black haired boy cried.

A brown bird shaped Pokémon launched out of the capsule. It flapped its wings, staying in spot in midair to wait for orders.

"You ready?" Lucas asked his blonde boyfriend.

Barry nodded his head. With that Lucas commanded the waiting bird Pokémon to Fly. The bird grabbed both boys by the shoulders and took off. The world turned into a blur as the trio rushed through the air. A few minutes later the Staravia deposited the boys on the ground softly.

"Thank you, Staravia," Lucas said when the world stopped spinning.

The black haired trainer returned the bird Pokémon to its Pokeball.

"Let's go," Lucas said, helping Barry to his feet.

The day went by pretty fast. The couple spent the day looking at everything to be seen in Jubilife. Couples roamed the town, all of them as lost in each other as the boys were. At lunch time Lucas and Barry ate at a restaurant, and at dinner time they ate at another. Soon it was getting dark, but the two still didn't want to go home.

Eventually they settled to sit down at the enclosed bus bench, hoping for the bus to take as long as it could. It may not even come at all- it was already starting to get dark and they didn't know if there were still buses. Barry lay with his head on Lucas' shoulder. The blonde traced his finger across his boyfriend's leg in slight boredom. Through his mind, ideas flashed through his mind. Ideas of sex, and how he wanted it. And he didn't want to wait. A sudden idea came to his mind, and that finger edged slowly and slowly towards Lucas' crotch.

"Barry, what are you doing?" Lucas asked when he felt the finger move across his leg.

"Nothing," Barry said casually.

The roaming finger had reached Lucas' crotch and started circling the slight lump down there. After barely a second of circling, the lump had turned hard and strained against the black haired boy's pants. Lucas' breath was heavy and lustful.

"Somebody's been lusting for it badly to~" Barry said in a sing-song voice.

Lucas blushed beet red.

"Sh-shut up."

"Hmph, fine."

Barry unzipped Lucas' pants swiftly. The blonde got onto his knees in front of the black haired boy. With his teeth Barry pulled down Lucas' boxers to let the straining erection free. With that barrier out of the way the blonde gave one long lick. Lucas barely had time to react.

"B-B-Barry!" He gasped in surprise. "Not here!"

The blonde ignored Lucas' protests and took the erection in his mouth. Experience from past times at having sex had taught him how to best please Lucas. It didn't take too long for the black haired boy to cum.

"Tasty," Barry said, licking the residue off his lips.

Lucas sat there, his head swimming with the orgasmic high. Barry started pulling up the black haired boy's pants for him, but the black haired boy stopped him. Barry gave his boyfriend a questioning glance.

"I… I really want to fuck you right now," Lucas said.

The black haired was surprised at himself that he said that. He had thought it before, but never admitted it. Barry sat that for a minute, then grinned with realization.

"Well, rather forward aren't ya?" Barry said cockily.

The blonde stood up and slipped out of his pants and underwear. The sight of his boyfriend pant-less made Lucas go hard again. Barry straddled his boyfriend's lap and slowly but surely put Lucas' erection into himself.

"Barely fit it in," Barry said with a smirk.

It wasn't true, Lucas's wasn't that big, but Barry liked giving his boyfriend a confidence boost every once in a while. The blonde boy rocked back and forth, causing Lucas to go in and almost out of him. He built a rhythm up and soon Lucas was panting and huffing with lust. Lucas suddenly lifted Barry slightly and placed the blonde's back on the bench. He started out slowly, but the black haired boy soon couldn't hold himself back. He slammed into his boyfriend, making the blonde cry out in both pain in pleasure.

"Ah, Lucas, Lucas… harder, harder, deeper…" Barry begged.

Lucas complied, trying to get himself to climax. With one hand he started jacking Barry off in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Lucas, I'm about to c-cum," Barry warned.

Lucas nearly responded but suddenly he let loose into Barry. Warm semen flooded the blonde's insides, sending him over the edge. Cum shot out and stained the stomach of Lucas' shirt. Huffing and puffing, Lucas pulled himself out of Barry. Barry unsteadily sat up and looked out the window of the door. It was pretty dark out.

"I don't think the bus is coming," the blonde observed.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed.

Lucas pulled a jacket out of his bag, put it on, and zipped it up to hide the stain on his shirt.

"What should we do for tonight?" Barry asked as he pulled his pants back on. "It's too dark to walk or fly."

"I don't know… stay at a hotel?" Lucas suggested.

The black haired boy pulled out a room key. Barry stared at it a bit. His eyes widened in shock.

"You planned this out?" The blond asked incredulously.

"Well, not having sex at a bus stop," Lucas admitted. "But my mom gave me the money. I had planned for fun there, but then you had to get eager."

"We can still have fun there."

Lucas paused for a minute. A lusty grin broke across the black haired boy's face.

"yeah, we could."


End file.
